Terror in Mansfield Mansion
by Kay141
Summary: COMPLETEMimi wins a trip for a stay in a haunted mansion and she takes Matt and Sora with her. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but i do own this plot  
  
A/N: This is something i did for an assignment at school, and the first chapter is just an introduction thing and doesn't have very much going on.  
  
TERROR IN MANSFIELD MANSION  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Sora jumped at the sound of the phone ringing and put her book down.  
  
"Hello?" She answered grabbing the black cordless phone, but she was just answered by the sound of breathing on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" She tried again.  
  
"Oh! Um, hey! It's me!"  
  
Sora sighed in relief at the voice of her best friend, "Hi Mimi. What's up?"  
  
"You know that, like, contest on the radio that if you win you, like, get to stay in the Mansfield Mansion for, like, a week?"  
  
"Yeah." Sora answered slowly, "Why?"  
  
"Because I, like, won!" She squealed.  
  
"Um, wow! Congratulations! Have fun." She said tring to sound excited for her friend.  
  
"Oh, but that's not the best part! You and Matt are, like, coming with me!"  
  
"We are?"  
  
"Of course! You two are, like, my very best friends in, like, the whole world!"  
  
"Yeah, sounds like fun." She said beginning to wish she had never met Mimi.  
  
"Okay, well, we're going, like, next week, 'kay?"  
  
"Next week?! You can get packed that fast?"  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny. I"m already packed."  
  
"How are you already packed?"  
  
"Because I knew I was, like, gonna, like, win, and I started packing, like, two weeks ago."  
  
"Oh. That explains the even more frequent trips to the mall than usual."  
  
"Yeah, silly! What did you, like, think they were for? Just so I could have more, like, stuff?"  
  
"Uh...yeah. That's exactly what I thought."  
  
"Oh. Well I'll pick you up at, like, ten 'o clock in the morning on, like, Monday, 'kay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Sora hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
'I guess I'd better start packing.' She thought glancing at the book. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own this plot  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sora was sitting on the couch by the window when she heard a car honk. She looked out the window to see Mimi's pink car shining in the sun. She hopped off the couch and grabbed ehr luggage before opening the door and stepping out into the hot, summer morning.  
  
Mimi unlocked the trunk and Sora tossed her stuff into it on top of Matt's black suitcase and Mimi's many pink bags.  
  
"Sorry Sor', but you've gotta, like, sit in the back 'cause Matt's, like, got longer legs than you, and plus, he's, like, asleep right now." Mimi said brightly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. How can you be so happy this early in the morning?"  
  
"How can you, like, not be happy?"  
  
"Because I'm usually sleeping right now."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot your job is, like, at night time, and your classes are, like, during the afternoon."  
  
"Mimi, I don't have classes right now, it's summertime." Sora said yawning lightly.  
  
"Oh, yeah. It is isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, that's why it's so hot out and there's little kids running around at all times of the day."  
  
As if to prove her point to boys rode by, one on a bike, the other on a skateboard.  
  
Mimi glanced at the two as she and Sora got into her car.  
  
She put her keys into the ignition and turned the car on,then backed out of the driveway.  
  
In a few minutes Sora was asleep.  
  
'Well, I guess I won't have anyone to talk to.' Mimi thought glancing at the back of Matt's head, which was covered in thick, spiky, blond hair.  
  
After about thirty minutes, she turned onto a rocky road. With the change of road Sora and Matt woke up.  
  
Yawning, Matt glanced out the window at the dark green trees surrounding the road, "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost eleven."  
  
"He leaned his head back on the seat and watched the trees rushing by. "Are we there yet?" He joked.  
  
"No, does it look like we're, like, there yet, silly?"  
  
Sora groaned in the back seat and Matt turned to look at her. "Hey Sor'."  
  
"Hi." She answered changing into a more comfortable position.  
  
She looked out the front of the car and gasped when the mansion came into view.  
  
"It's huge!" She said.  
  
"What?" Matt asked turning to look in front of him. "Wow! Did you know it was this big, Meems?"  
  
"Duh! It's, like, a mansion!"  
  
Matt rolled his eyes but remained silent, just watching the already huge mansion get even bigger as they got closer to it.  
  
When Mimi stopped the car, he noticed another car alreadyd there. He watched as a man got out of the other car and walked towars them, the keys in his hand jangling and glistening in the sun with each step.  
  
Mimi rolled he window down and the man leaned down to talk to her through the open window.  
  
"Mimi, Matt, and Sara, right?"  
  
"Well, almost."  
  
The man looked at Mimi confused, "Huh?"  
  
"It's, like, not Sara, it's Sora."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"But other than that you were, like, totally right."  
  
"Okay, well lets get your stuff into the mansion."  
  
"Alright." She said jubilantly, opening her door and almost hitting the man in the process.  
  
"Oops! Sorry!"  
  
Before he had a chance to respond she had ran back to her trunk and started setting their bags on the ground by the car.  
  
The man watched, amazed, as she pulled out pink bag after pink bag.  
  
He lightly grabbed Sora's shoulder as she walked by him to get her bags, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes?" She asked turning to him.  
  
"Do those ever end?"  
  
"Yeah, they do. Hard to believe, huh? So... I'm Sora. I don't think I heard your name."  
  
"Oh, yeah, Bryan." He said sticking his hand out.  
  
She shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah, you too."  
  
Sora and Matt grabbed their stuff and everyone grabbed some of Mimi's. Bryan unlocked the mansion door and stepped inside the huge building.  
  
"There's some information on that table for you on the house." He told them pointing at the small table by a dorrway, leading into what they later discovered was another hallway.  
  
"Thank you." Sora said walking with the others over to the table and looking at the book-like stack of papers.  
  
"Enjoy you're stay."  
  
They turned just in time to see Bryan quickly step outside and close the door. They heard a click and Matt ran to the door, while the others ran to the window to see Brian climbing into his car and driving away.  
  
"Crap!"  
  
"What?" Sora asked turning to look at Matt staring angrily at the door.  
  
"We're locked in."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Please review. I don't care if they're good or bad reviews, but I hope they're good. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own this plot  
  
A/N: Wow! Thanx for all of the reviews! ~*~Izumi-Star: It's a Sorato. ~*~ProtoBlues: Thanx for telling me that, I'll try to get most of them out. ~*~windedlove: I'll try to start making my chapters longer.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mimi giggled, "No we're not, didn't you know doors lock from the inside?"  
  
"Yeah, I know that. And that applies to all doors but this one."  
  
Sora ran over to the door and stood next to Matt. She looked at the entire door, but there was no sign of a lock anywhere.  
  
She turned slowly to Mimi in shock, "He's right. There's no way to unlock the door from the inside."  
  
Mimi looked down at the papers in front of her, then back up at them.  
  
"This says that they locked us in."  
  
"Well, no duh!" Matt said sarcastically. "We kind of figured that out already. What else does it say?"  
  
Mimi looked down again, "Um... It says that someone will be back on Friday to let us out."  
  
"Looks like we won't be leaving, even if we want to."  
  
"Well, we might as well find our rooms."  
  
Sora glanced at Mimi, "Yeah, sure. What else is in those papers?"  
  
Mimi looked at the papers again. "There's some drawings that look like they're a house. What do you think they're for?"  
  
Matt sighed and walked over to Mimi with Sora. "Let us see those."  
  
Sora grabbed one of the papers and looked at it. "This is the layout of the mansion."  
  
"Oh! That makes sense! That must be so we can go through the house without getting lost or somethin'."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yup! I do!"  
  
Sora rolled her eyes and went to grab her bags.  
  
"Here, let me help you with those." Matt said reaching for one of her bags.  
  
"Um, actually Mimi probably needs your help more than I do. But thanks for offering." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I guess you're right." He turned and picked up a couple of Mimi's bags then looked over Sora's shoulder at the drawing. "So, I guess we're going up the stairs."  
  
"Yeah." Sora said walking over to the tall, white steps with the others.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Three nights later, a strong wind blew through the open window and woke Mimi up.  
  
Yawning, she slowly slid out of the big, warm bed and closed the window, looking out into the trees before turning to go back to the bed. She had started walking back before she saw it. She stopped dead in her tracks and started backing up, screaming, as it backed up also.  
  
Mimi started giggling softly to herself. 'Stupid me! That's just me in the mirror! Oh, well, time for the plan to begin.'  
  
She screamed again then turned to run out the door, after opening the window again.  
  
At the same time, once room away, Sora had woken up for the same reason. As she climbed back into her bed, she heard something being pushed up against her door.  
  
Half curious and half scared, she walked over to the door and slowly reached out. She was just about to turn the know when she heard Mimi scream form the next room. Quickly she turned the knob and tried to push open the door, but it wouldn't move.  
  
"Help!" She yelled, banging on the door.  
  
She heard whatever was in front of the door being slowly moved. The doorknob moved and the door started to open. Sora backed up, searching for something to use as a weapon. The door opened all the way, and Sora heard Mimi scream again. She grabbed her Bible off the nightstand, but dropped it when Matt appeared. The heard Mimi's door open and running footsteps, which were followed by Mimi running into the room.  
  
She ran right past Matt and to Sora, who grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"What happened?" She asked Mimi. "Th-th-there was a-a-a g-ghost in m-my room!" The frightened girl stammered.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I-it's true!"  
  
"I'll go check it out." Matt said shaking his head, trying not to laugh as he walked to Mimi's room.  
  
He slowly and cautiously pulled open the door, in case Mimi was actually telling the truth. He stepped inside and instantly felt the cool breeze blowing. He looked to the window and saw the white curtains flowing with the breeze. Looking around the room, he didn't see anything out of place except for the bed not being made. But, of course, that was actually normal, considering it was nighttime and Mimi had been sleeping.  
  
He shook his head and laughed softly. Mimi was probably just trying to scare them. Suddenly he heard Sora and Mimi scream. He ran as fast as he could toward Sora's room. Running around the wooden boxes he had moved from the door earlier, he thought he heard something scurrying down the stairs.  
  
Opening the door, he heard Mimi sobbing hysterically and saw her in the corner as if hiding from something or someone.  
  
"Hey. Meems. What's wrong? What happened?" He said trying to comfort her.  
  
Sniffing, Mimi pointed towards the other side of the bed, than buried her face in her hands.  
  
Slowly, scared to see what Mimi was pointing at, Matt moved his head to see Sora, lying in a pool of dark, crimson blood with a knife handle sticking out of her chest. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I don own this plot  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"No." He whispered in shock, "Not Sora."  
  
Slowly, he walked over to the lifeless from of his best friend, and new girlfriend. Dropping onto his knees he took her hand, not caring he was sitting in the blood. Right now, he couldn't imagine caring about anything again. He gently brushed back her hair, and then closed her eyes. After closing her eyes, the realization that Sora had been murdered, and that they were locked in a huge mansion with a murdered, came flooding to his mind. But he wasn't scared; his only thoughts were thoughts of avenging Sora's death. He needed to find whoever did this and get them back.  
  
He turned to Mimi, still crying in the corner.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Can't you tell?" She sobbed.  
  
"Who did this?"  
  
"I-I told you there was a-a-a- g-ghost."  
  
He sighed knowing he wasn't going to be getting any more information out of the hysterically Mimi.  
  
Standing up, he tried to push aside the thoughts of murder going through his mind for Mimi's sake. He walked over to her and grabbed her arms to help her up, thinking it would help Mimi to get out of the room and away from Sora's body and where the murder took place.  
  
Clutching Matt for support, Mimi stood up and they walked down the stairs and into one of the many living rooms.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Mimi had seemed to calm down.  
  
"Mimi, where's you cell phone?" Matt asked her cautiously.  
  
"It's I-in my r-room, but the battery r-ran out and my charger is in m c- car."  
  
Matt sighed. "That's just great! Have you seen any phones here?"  
  
"Nope. I haven't even s-seen any r-radios or TV's."  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait for a couple of days when they come back to let us out."  
  
This seemed to help Mimi some. "Do you think B-Bryan will be l-letting us out?"  
  
Matt smiled, "I don't know, but I think someone has a crush."  
  
"You've gotta admit, he's really hot!" She said playfully punching him on the shoulder.  
  
"Actually, I can't say that since I'm a guy, not a girl."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
The brightness disappeared out of Mimi's eyes and they started glimmering with tears once again.  
  
"Mimi? What's wrong?" Matt asked her concerned as he noticed the sudden change in Mimi.  
  
"I-it's just that S-Sora and I used to t-talk about s-stuff like that."  
  
Matt scooted over closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly, since he didn't know what else to do. Mimi turned and buried her face in his shoulder as the tears flooded out from her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day when Matt and Mimi woke up, they decided to try their best to have a normal day even though they both knew that wouldn't happen. Sora was a part of their normal day. The key word being "was."  
  
Matt went to change and Mimi went to the kitchen to find something to eat.  
  
Several minutes later, Matt walked into the bright kitchen.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Mimi asked him when she heard him walk in.  
  
"What is there?"  
  
"Um, cereal, and I think there's some, like oatmeal or something like that. There, like, might be some pancakes too." She said walking over to the pantry. "Here's some."  
  
Matt watched Mimi as she pulled out a box of pancake mix.  
  
"Let's have pancakes, I guess. Do you know how to make 'em?"  
  
Mimi shrugged, "How, like, hard could it, like, be?"  
  
"Why don't you get started on those then, and I'll see if there's any syrup or something to go with them."  
  
"Okay, I can do that. I think."  
  
Matt smiled walking over to the cupboard thinking about how he hoped Mimi really did know what she was doing.  
  
"I hope they're, like, okay." Mimi said a few minutes later setting a plate with a stack of three pancakes in front of Matt.  
  
"So do I." He looked at them suspiciously, then looked back at her. "These won't kill me will they?" He joked.  
  
"I, like, hope not!" She said glancing at the bowl with the leftover pancake mix in it.  
  
Matt took a bite of his pancakes, than glanced up at Mimi. "What's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" "I'm not really that hungry."  
  
"No wonder you're so skinny. You don't eat." He said before taking some more bites for his pancakes even though they did have a kind of funny taste.  
  
'Oh well,' He thought, 'this is probably the first time she's ever cooked anything besides Top Ramen or Mac' and Cheese.'  
  
After he was done eating, he stood up and grabbed his plate to take it to the sink. As soon as he started walking he got dizzy, but before he could turn to get back to his chair to rest, he dropped the plate and collapsed on the hard, wooden floor as the white plate shattered. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own this plot.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Mimi watched as he collapsed, then stood up and went to kneel next to him to feel his pulse, careful not to sit in or step in any glass. Feeling no pulse, she smiled softly to herself.  
  
"You should have chosen me, not Sora." She whispered softly to Matt's body before leaning over and pressing her lips against his forehead.  
  
She stood up and went to get a broom, than swept up the shattered glass, putting it in the trash can underneath the sink. Softly humming to herself, she cleaned up the dishes and put the pancake mix into the pantry. Last, she grabbed the powder, which the mans she bought it from had said would kill anyone if enough was put into their food, and put it in her purse before going upstairs to change, than called the police.  
  
'I can't believe Matt actually believed me when I told him my battery was out and the charger was in the car.' She laughed softly as she walked down the stairs to wait for the police and play the "upset, scared, best friend" who had just planned on going on a "fun vacation with her friends."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay Mimi, tell me again, what happened?" The police officer said getting his pen ready to write on his pad of paper.  
  
"I t-told you already. I woke up and s-saw someone in m-my room." She started, fake tears running down her face. " I screamed a-and he l-left, then when I w-went to get th-the others I found M-Matt with S-Sora in her r- room and some b-boxes in the h-hallway. I told them what h-happened and Matt w-went to look in m-my room. After h-he left, the g-guy that was in my r-room came in S-Sora's and I dropped behind the b-bed so he couldn't see m-me. I watched his sh-shadow on the w-wall and he pulled out a-a knife. S-Sora and I s-screamed, and he s-stabbed her. We could hear Matt st-start running f-from my r-room. The guy ran and I could h-hear him r- run down th-the stairs. Then Matt came i-in." Mimi said then stopped.  
  
"Okay, so what happened with Matt?"  
  
Mimi took a deep breath before starting. "The next morning we h-had pancakes, t-trying to go on as-as if n-nothing had h-happened. There w-was a m-minute w-when Matt and I b-both left and I can't even r-remember wh- why. I guess th-that's when wh-whoever the guy is put th-the poison in the m-mix. I wasn't v-very hungry, s-so I d-didn't eat. B-but M-Matt made up for m-me not eating." A hint of a smile appeared on the corners of her lips at the memory. "I've n-never seen anyone eat s-so much, even M-Matt! H-he got up to clean his d-dish and just... he just... collapsed!" Mimi buried her face in her hands and her shoulders shook as she cried.  
  
"So you cleaned up the kitchen while you waited for us to come?"  
  
Mimi nodded her head, her small frame still shaking with each sob.  
  
"Why didn't you call after Sora was killed?"  
  
"B-because my b-battery was out a-and I had j-just started r-recharging it."  
  
The police officer nodded, than wrote some more down.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A few days later, there was a knock on Mimi's door. She opened it to find two police officers standing there.  
  
"So, have you found anything out?"  
  
"Yes, we have." The first officer said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa, you're under arrest for the murders of Sora Takenouchi and Yamato Ishida." The other officer began, pulling out his handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: OK, that's the last chapter. And I just wanted to let all of you fans of Mimi that probably hate me for that, I have nothing against Mimi. I swear! I just needed someone to be in that spot, and I thought she would be good. So please don't hate me! 


End file.
